Misconceptions
by xFluffyFangx
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome are getting it on...or are they? Oneshotvery mild language, suggestive themes. Implied KagInu and SangoMiroku


**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha and everyone else.

**Author's Note:** This humorous little fic came out in one sitting, so read, review, no flames, yadda yadda yadda :)

**Misconceptions**

"No, Kagome! You can't touch it there!"

"I'll be gentle, Inuyasha! I promise!"

"Well, let me touch yours then!"

"No way! You can't just ask and then expect to be allowed to caress them, Inuyasha! I'm not that easy!"

"Oh, look who's talking now, Kagome! If I can't touch yours, then you sure as hell can't touch mi-" Inuyasha's rant was cut off as Kagome did infact touch it, and his face turned a furious shade of scarlet.

"Now look what you've done!" He shouted at a now-giggling Kagome.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Inuyasha questioned, concern etched over his features in place of anger. He grabbed her hand and inspected it for marring; as if the simple touch would've left a scar.

"Of course not, silly!" Kagome replied, pulling her hand back.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"I suppose…since I did touch yours…you can touch mine. If you really want to."

"Really, Kagome?"

"Yep! But be gentle! I'm not really used to this…"

"Yeah, yeah."

Inuyasha reached out and caressed them. A slight moan escaped his lips; he had never felt anything so wonderful!

"Kagome! More, more!"

"Alright, Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled, leaning in closer and blushing furiously.

"Here, you can touch mine some more…" Inuyasha's reply was cut off by some more moaning.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered playfully, "It's wonderful! And so large! I was never this up close to it before…but, wow!" A few more giggles and moans were heard from the duo.

**Several feet away, behind a rather large tree…**

"Miroku…what in the world are Kagome and Inuyasha doing?" Sango quietly asked Miroku in sincere curiousity.

Miroku, who had just sent Kirara off carrying Shippo for 'his own well being', (as Miroku had put it), sneakily placed his hand firmly on Sango's bottom and replied, "What we could be doing right now…"

**SLAP!**

Miroku pulled his hand away and rubbed his cheek, where a red handprint was etched onto his grinning face.

Sango stood up before Miroku could do any more groping.

"We're just going to go over, and tell them we're moving farther off so they can have some absolute privacy…"

Miroku nodded, standing up and following her out from behind the tree.

"Kagome-chan! Inuyasha!" Sango started, eyes firmly shut, "the hentai houshi and I are going to move off…so that you can keep doing whatever it is tha-"

Sango was cut off as Miroku tapped her on the arm and told her to open her eyes.

Sango found that Inuyasha and Kagome were not indulging in what she that was a promiscuous activity, and were instead admiring each other's weaponry.

Kagome had both hands sliding up and down the Tetsusaiga's smooth, steely surface, but gave the two of them a deer-in-the-headlights look and quickly pulled her hands away as Inuyasha simultaneously dropped the several arrows that he had been admiring. Both Kagome and Inuyasha had faint tinges of red on their cheeks.

"I'd never really ever touched the Tetsusaiga when it was transformed…" Kagome muttered quietly as Inuyasha hurriedly grasped the sword and placed it back into its sheath.

"Oh, " Sango started, a deep blush creeping up her cheeks, "Of course…you weren't…doing anything else…"

Sango pivoted and set off in the other direction, claiming she had to go look for Kirara.

Miroku did the same, and could be heard muttering something about crazy little kitsune youkai that run off and then need to be found.

Kagome and Inuyasha still sat there, avoiding the other's gaze and each with a furious blush.

"I'll just take my arrows back…now…you stupid hanyou."

"What? What the hell did I do? It wasn't just me!"

"Well if you hadn't have had out your stupid sword, maybe I wouldn't have been tempted! You stupid, stupid hanyou!"

"Kagom-"

**"OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI OSUWARI!"**

**BOOM!**

Inuyasha once again found himself at the bottom of a ten-foot deep, Inuyasha-shaped hole as Kagome stalked off, muttering about perverted friends, stupid hanyous, and misconceptions.

* * *

The end! R&R :) 


End file.
